How to write a bad Gakuen Alice story
by ZombieSlayer
Summary: Want to make a bad stry that will piss people off? well come here and see tips on how to do it.


**A/N: **I just saw something like this in another anime/manga fanfic and I just wanted to make one.

* * *

**Want to make a really bad fanfic? Here are some tips.**

**1.If you ****don't have a penname yet, you must think up one. Make sure it's hard to remember and really long. **

XX Mikan-super Misaki- Ruka love boat-Tsubasa pancakes-llama boy palloza island headXX

**2. Make a really obnoxious disclamer.**

Disclamer: I don't own this story but this is way better then the original. The creators are just jealous because my stories are better then theirs.

**3. Use the word 'like' and 'whatever'. Have a valley girl attitude when writing.**

So Mikan like wanted to go to Central Town to buy like Fluff Puffs. She was all whiney because nobody wanted to go with her. And like, whatever. She like went to Central Town and when she came back she killed the retarded new students

**4. Make your characters OOC. And throw in some bad language while your at it.**

So Mikan like went into the Special Ability classroom and like she said to Misaki, "What's up, bitch."

And Misaki was all, "Whatever slut."

**5. In the middle of the story, write a pointless author's note.**

Hotaru was like doing her inventing and then Mikan was all, "Yo biatch, quit that inventing and tell me how beautiful I am." (**A/N: **It's a cliffhanger. Oh, no it's not. Just messing with you. LOL. What will happen? Dun dun dun)

**6. Throw in some Japanes words but do it badly.**

Mikan was like in her room writing another letter to her Jii-chan.

_Yo Grandpa,_

_Crazy Jin-Jin like gave me detention for eating his frog. And all the teachers were all 'nag nag nag.' Well that's all. I gotta go eat a sandwich. Catch you on the flip side, Jii-chan._

_Your beautiful and talented granddaughter, Mikan._

_P.S. Mikan is a horrible name, change it._

**7. Write Sex scenes with a authors comment that will make it even more disgusting.**

Tsubasa decided to have sex with Misaki. She moaned and said, "Oh give it to me. Oh yes, yes."

(**A/N: **Nice, did you know that earlier in the story they found out that Tsubasa and Misaki anre actually brother and sister)

**8.Write a completely pointless paragraph. You can even throw in some characters from other shows.**

Mikan was sitting under the Sakura tree when suddenly Sakura Kinomoto walked up to her. They had a really nice Kung-fu Jet Li fighting scene and Sailor Moon was making out with Ranma Saotome while Naruto was dancing the Cha cha like a sissy girl. SASSY!!!

**9. In the middle of a story. Make a stupid plot twist.**

Reo was destroying the academy when Persona reveals that he is everybody's father because one time he got real drunk and did a bunch of hookers and like gave each baby to a different family. So they all killed Reo and the AAO ate a clown and went to heaven. It was so awesome and retarded.

**10. Use some of your local stuff.**

Everyone like went out to Mc Donalds and had some cheese burgers. And then came back to watch some television. They watched Sesame Street and called the creators and told them to jump of the building. It was so retarded.

They all then went to celebrate Hari Raya while others celebrate Chinese New Year.

**11. If you rewrite an episode make sure it is very stupid.**

Mikan was going to the Special Ability classroom for the first time. "Hi, I'm Misaki."

Tsubasa said, "I am known as Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidaboheretz Gumbigobilla Blue Strativan Talentrent Pierre Andrt Charton-Haymoss Ivanovicci Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the third."

Misaki sweatdropped.

**12. End your story with a songfic that has completely nothing to do with the story.**

Mikan finally saved the academy.

_Funny bunny is so cute. Funny bunny, hop hop hop._

Finally, she could live in the academy in peace.

_Funny bunny, ha ha ha. Funny bunny tee hee hee._

She could spend time with her friends and she now knew about her mother.

_Funny bunny hopping all day long. Funny bunny tee hee hee._

**13. Write another obnoxious Author's Note.**

Thank you for reading the best fic ever written by the best writer ever. Review my story. And to those flamers, you can all rot in hell.

Love,

XX Mikan-super Misaki- Ruka love boat- whatever my pen name is.

* * *

**A/N(the real author): **That was exhausting. That has gotta be my stupidest story. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. 


End file.
